Chap IElle last phone calls
by Sarah Moreno
Summary: Well first than all I have the inspiration of : midnightfaery AnD *StressedJenny of her amazing character Mias and Elle I really enjoy making this. And i hope that you enjoy it to. You can check their gallerie's : & HOPE YOU LIKE IT ! Mias and Elle c *StressedJenny


It was Elle's birthday so Mias decided to organize a ball.

It have take a long time before Elle have come here with wasn't a surprise that she misses home, she can still remember her mom's special soup, and misses her father's fragance,her friend's, even she misses her ex-boyfriend.

~~~~

"C'mon babe just for one nigth",Jonh saids impatiently

"Sounds great ,but I have to finish this ",Elle said very stressed

Her boss have keep her in the job for hours ,and send her alot of work to do in house.

But it's your birthday and a stupid guy won't keep you work this night,your parents have came from their trip and they want you to go and celbreate with them and Joshehp,Amber,and Gina

Elle sighed for a while,she really don't care alot for b-days anymore like when she was 16 years old,but her friends and family have care about her birthday,and that means alot for her.

"Ok just give me a couple of minutes,and I'll be ready",she said somber.

~~~~

When Elle have no idea what to wear,she only take her favorite camisole,pair of her confortable flats,and an old long sweater,she and Jonh take a taxi to the place where her parent's live.

"SURPRISE!",everyone in the room said.

Everyone looked happy for see Elle,not everyday someone birth that day.

"Happy birthday girl",Gina and Amber said hugging her friend

"You are getting old girl,suddenly i will see you drinking juice", Joseph quipped

"OH you c'mon,we all know that you are more older than me",Elle back the joke

"Hi sweatheart",Elle's dad saids.

"The food is served guys "Elle's mother said "I have prepared your favorite food sweetie".

They were pranks,jokes at the dinner, Joseph looks ridiculous with his Johnny's Deep hat but for Elle was ok, he was her best friend.

Gina tell something that happen in the other day,she was on way to the work but a man with a dog with one leg cross in her way .She feel with the need to help them cross,she leave her car and ask the men if he don't need a ride for somewhere; the man said "No miss, you will be late for work".

She was surprised that he knows that she was in the way for work,so she get's in the car and leave.

~~~~

We were talking alot during the dinner but it was time to go,well for Elle was it .

"Well I think it's time to go...",Elle said "Thanks for the dinner mom, it was great"

"Have fun guys",Elle's mom saids

Elle didn't know what does that mean she was tired ,and the last thing she wanted is hang out.

They got to the car of Elle was surprised that anyone have say goodbye

"So,Anyone will go somewhere",Elle said with sarcarms;Her friends were so suspicious.

"We are going to have a great time,and you will go with us like it or not girl", Amber said

"But..guys I have to finish my paperwork or I'll be..."

"Hon,this is your nigth ,and like Amber said ¨like it or not¨ you will go", Joseph said stricly.

They were on the way to the surprise for her beloved friend,even when Elle don't wanna go,she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to continue with her birthday, but her friends were really have care about her that day,she can't just mess up all what they do for her.

They have arrived to a little kind of tabern in the centre of the city,not so popular in the tonw but it was great for reunions with friend and that stuff.

"You may close your eyes, just for don't mess up the surprise dear",Jonh said so gently.

"Ok then.." Elle said ,and obediently she cloose her eyes ,she only can hear the laugths of her friends, like they were hidding something;It wasn't a good idea walk being temporarily blinded.

She hear the grating of the door opening,Elle can only hear the hit of the jars,it was ovously that she was on a kind of bar or taber that was no dougth.

"Now open it!",Amber said with enthuasiam.

Quickly Elle opened her eyes she wasn't believing what seeing.

"OMG.. is this for me?!"Elle said shocked

All her dougths were cleared she was in the local taber of "Tonny & and sons",on the table it was a big cake the most bigger that she ever imagined

"And officially you have born",Amber saids enthusiastically

"Thank you againg for this guys",Elle saids ,and immediately tears of joy can scape from her eyes .  
Time passed very fast ,Joseph was the first who go,then the others follow them; in the table it were only Elle and Jonh.

"So wanna go now darling",Jonh said gently.  
"It will be a pleasure ",She said calmly.

~~~~

They arrived to their department,Elle leave her presents in front of the desk.

The were really cute presents, Gina have give her a picture frame, Joseph give her a lovely bag ,Amber give her a sexy underwear just for bother her, and of course her parents give her some money for waste and clothes, but the most precious gift it was that Jonh was there with her.

"So you are mad or something for get you out from here?", he saids

"What do you think "Elle saids

"That Im a lovely boyfriend that care about his girl"he saids.

Jonh gently charge her up to the bed,and then she feels safe with him .

That was only when she was there ,but the was no more jokes and pranks with her friends ,no more kisses with Jonh ,no more mom's special soup and no more daddy's little girl


End file.
